The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for freezing a liquid medium and more particularly to a method and apparatus for freezing a preselected liquid medium to be introduced into a heat transfer chamber in the form of a cool pack utilized in cool suit clothing such as that worn by personnel to confront oppressive heat conditions.
Cool suits worn by military ground crews, armorers and the like include cool packs which comprise unit heat transfer chambers containing a liquid medium that has been frozen in the unit chambers at a central refrigeration station. In the past these unit chambers have been bulky to extend the cooling capacity when the packs have been inserted in a cool suit, utilized in the heated area and returned for recharging, with extensive amounts of time being required. Further complications have arisen by the need to have several spare cool packs so that in the freezing process at the central refrigeration area some packs can already be frozen and some can be in the process of freezing--while still others can be in use.
The present invention, recognizing these problems of the past, provides a straight forward method and apparatus for preparing cool packs for field use which require a minimum of steps, time and parts and which prove economical in both operation and maintenance. Because of the rapid manner in which the cool packs can be prepared for field use by the present invention, the number of cool packs carried can be reduced, as can the overall energy requirements.
It is to be understood that the method and apparatus of the present invention should not be considered as limited to use only for military purposes but also can be utilized in any other environment including commercial situations where it is desirable to quickly and efficiently provide frozen heat transfer medium such as in ice making for beverage cooling.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious upon reading the inventive method and apparatus set forth hereinafter.